The purposes of this study are to determine the maximum tolerated dose of bizelesin given as a ten minute infusion and repeated every 28 days; to determine the qualitative and quantitative toxicities of bizelesin given as a ten minute infusion; to characterize the pharmacokinetics; to determine the recommended dose; and to collect information about the antitumor effects of bizelesin in patients with advanced cancer.